


Rebuilding

by 133112



Series: All The Time [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Emotional, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:33:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24374338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/133112/pseuds/133112
Summary: The war is over, and Harry is ready for a new life.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley
Series: All The Time [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1759897
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

It was over. Finally, after all this time, after all the death, it was all over. Voldemort was dead, the Elder Wand was gone, Harry’s old one was back, and, as always, Harry was a hero. He didn’t feel like one.  _ Heroes feel happy, _ Harry thought.  _ Heroes keep people from dying, not let 55 die for them. _ All he wanted to do was have a nice quiet life, in a nice house. He had endured enough trouble for a lifetime. He could imagine it now, Ginny holding some children in her arms, more around her feet, in a nice country house, akin to Shell Cottage but larger.  _ That is, if she’ll take me back. _ He walked into the Great Hall, and he saw the families, friends of the dead crowded around their bodies. Suddenly, he saw a flash of red, and felt someone jump on him. He looked at their face, and recognized Ginny, and wrapped his arms around her, holding her tight, taking in everything about her. She rested her head on his shoulder, and whispered into his ear.

“Don’t you ever leave me again, you hear me, Harry Potter?” she demanded.

“I missed you too, Gin.” Harry said, tears of joy slowly coming down his face.

“Prat.” she jokingly directed at him, playfully swatted at him, and then laughed, still sobbing. Harry was unsure how many tears were happy, from joy at his return, and how many were sad, with somber meaning, as Harry could make out from far away a Weasley on the ground.  _ They’ll never let me date their daughter, or sister, after I caused one of them to die, _ he sadly thought. He put down Ginny, inhaling her scent once more, and they linked hands, as she pulled him towards the Weasleys. He saw Mrs. Weasley standing, but relying on her husband’s shoulder for support. Mr. Weasley carried a sober, solemn look, but would not be broken, letting no tears fall. Ron looked to be in shock, turning towards Hermione, looking at her with a desperate look. Harry could see his train of thought rumbling along its tracks from where he was, knowing that Ron was hoping for an answer from Hermione, a reason why this was all okay. She provided none, pulling her paramour in close, letting him leak tears all over her shirt, torn at the shoulders roughly from being stretched to the limit in every which way. Bill and Charlie both were comforting George, who looked to have been exposed to five-hundred dementors at once. He was laying over top of Fred, as if the more he willed Fred back, the closer Fred would come to being back. Tears were streaking down his dust and dirt covered face, creating a small pool of water on each side of Fred’s body. As they got next to Fred, and Ginny started sobbing into Harry’s chest, he stroked her hair. The strong girl he had always known, who never backed down from a challenge, was completely vulnerable, devastated, with her walls reduced to piles of rubble. As Mrs. Weasley brushed Fred’s hair into a more presentable position, Harry couldn’t take it.

“I’m sorry,” he apologized. “Fred never should have died.” The Weasleys all looked at him with a strange look on their faces. George stood up, and walked over to Harry. 

“Don’t you even think about saying that,” he ordered Harry. Harry was expecting to be punched. Instead, he was given a pat on the back. “Fred would have wanted there to be laughter in the world after his death. He fought for laughter, for fun, to give the world more life, more essence. He would not be mad at you. Remember who gave us our start-up loan? Who selflessly gave his money to us, so we could pursue our risky business idea? Don’t blame yourself. Repay his sacrifice by having fun, by laughing, by joking.” he said with an inspiration and reflection of force in his voice so that Harry couldn’t resist making a joke.

“I guess Mrs. Weasley is your mother.” he told George.

The Weasleys looked at Harry with what looked like rage, until George spoke. 

“See! Harry, thank you. Fred wants us to laugh, to joke. Don’t hold back because he’s gone, go full force!” The Weasleys realised George was right, and Ron let out a small chuckle. Soon, they were all recounting Fred stories, and cracking jokes, and in all, being happy. However, there was a time when they had to head home. 

“Bye, Gin, I’ll see you soon. I’ll be at Grimmauld Place.” Harry told her, as he gave her a kiss goodbye.

“No, Harry, you’re coming with us.” Ginny said firmly, with a determined look in her eyes Harry had seen many times, and come to fear greatly. “Mum, can Harry come stay with us?” Ginny immediately pleaded, giving Harry no time to respond.

“Of course he is coming to stay with us! Harry, dear, come here.” she responded, motioning him towards the Floo.

“Really, Mrs. Weasley, you don’t-”

“You are coming with us right now, Harry James Potter!” a voice shouted, but it wasn’t Molly’s. He turned his head a little and saw Ginny grab his arm. “I will drag you there if I must!” The Weasley boys snickered, and Ron called out “It’s not too late! You can still save yourself from the fire demon!” 

“Oh, shut it you!” Ginny yelled at her brothers. “Now, Harry, come on. Don’t you trust me?” she asked jokingly, making her chocolate brown eyes as large as she could. Harry knew attempting to resist that face was futile. 

“Of course I do.” Harry said, and he leaned down and gave her a quick, but love-filled kiss, as they both went through the Floo. He saw quickly the inside of the second home he had ever had, and the girl he loved standing in its sitting room. He sat down in an armchair, and pulled her on his lap. 

“You know, I thought you were actually dead there for a second.” she confided in Harry as everyone else came through and Harry stroked her silky, red mane of hair.

“I was,” he told Ginny. 

“But-” she started.

“Another time, Gin, another time.” Harry said. For the first time in his life, he had all the time in the world.


	2. Chapter 2

They all came through the Floo, and had a little chat. Harry loved it. He was alive! For the first time in his life, he knew that he had a fruitful life ahead of himself. However, they couldn’t sit around forever. 

“Ginny, dear, can you help me with dinner?” Mrs. Weasley asked of her, peering herhead through the doorway. Ginny was sitting on the floor, leaning against Harry’s legs as he sat in an armchair. Harry could just feel how uncomfortable she felt. He knew she didn’t like to cook, but was surprised at how much discomfort he could feel radiating off her. She had explained why she didn’t like to cook many times to him, and why her mother made her.

_ “Why don’t you like to cook?” _ he had asked her after she had come back once with a scowl on her face.

_ “Becuase I’m the only one mum ever makes help cook! I’m not good at it, I mess things up, but she still makes me!” _

_ “Why does she make you cook?”  _ he had asked confusedly.

_ “Because I’m supposed to be a proper girl, who will get married as soon as she finishes school, have 20 children, and stay at home cleaning and cooking.” _

Suddenly, Harry had an idea. As Ginny was about to get up, he pulled her onto his lap, gave her a kiss, and then left her on the armchair and got up himself.

“Mrs. Weasley, I can help cook.” he said as he walked into the kitchen behind her. She got a surprised look on her face, but recovered and got to work, flicking her wand and using magic to mix up the salad. 

“Oh, well, dear, that’s very nice of you, but she really needs to learn how to cook.” she told him, in the same voice you would talk to a kid in. Harry did not let this get him riled up, and started washing his hands. 

“Oh, yes, of course, but I was just thinking she might want to learn a hard task later, because it would be very hard for her to remember anything after, well, all that has happened today.” he told the woman who was the closest thing he had to a mother.

Mrs. Weasley surrendered as she cut the vegetables. “I didn’t think about that, thank you for telling me. I guess I’ll have to teach her another time.”

“Excellent, what should I do?” he asked her, knowing Ginny would be very happy with him for this. 

“I was planning on making the salads and sides, and having Ginny make the main dish, ginger soup, but if that’s too much for you, then-” she said, about to switch the bowls for making each part of the meal, but Harry interrupted, taking the main dish bowl and starting to prepare some food.

“No, that’s absolutely fine with me!” he assured Mrs. Weasley. He started working on it, and Mrs. Weasley watched. She had always used magic, but Harry was using the muggle way, and doing it very well. She was impressed, but she got back to her own work. In less than an hour they had almost finished eating dinner.

“Harry, m8,” Ron said, “What happened with the death thing and all?” Ron then quickly got back to eating. Harry looked at Ginny, and saw that while she was trying to hide it, she wanted to know too. 

“Well, I went to the forest, and gave myself up. I then found myself in a version of King’s Cross, and Dumbledore was with me as well.” he started, looking around the table to see many confused faces. “He told me that I had also been a Horcrux, and that I could go on and die or I could come back. I decided to come back, and Voldemort-” He stopped as everyone but Ginny and Hermione gasped. “Oh come on, it’s just a name! Anyway, he had Narcissa Malfoy check if I was dead or not, but she wanted to know if Draco was alive or not. I told her he was, and she lied to Voldemort. Then, Hagrid carried me up, and you all saw what happened next.” he told them, and then quickly grabbed Ginny’s hand, seeing the shock on her face at knowing he had died. 

“So, you actually died, Harry?” George asked. 

“Well, sort of.” he replied nervously. 

“Dear, we’re glad you didn’t.” Mrs. Weasley said, and everyone there nodded. 

“It’s been a long day, so we’ll head out.” Bill told the group, as he and Fleur got up. 

“I guess I should get going too.” Harry said, as he gave Ginny a kiss on the forehead and started to walk out the door. Ginny jumped up, knocking her chair to the ground, and grabbed the back of the collar of Harry’s shirt. 

“Where do you think you’re going, buster?” she asked him with anger in her voice.

“Grimmauld Place.” Harry replied tentatively.

“I don’t think so.” Ginny told him as she pulled him back down into a seat.

“Gin, I need to sleep sometime tonight.” Harry told her, looking around the room.

“Harry, you realise you can stay with us dear, right?” Mrs. Weasley asked. 

“I can? Thanks a lot, I’ll go put my stuff in Ro-” Harry said appreciatively as he got his belongings from Hermione’s bag, and then felt a hand on his shoulder.

“In my room, I’ll help him put his things away.” Ginny loudly announced, as she pulled him up the stairs. 

“Gin, are you sure your parents will be okay with this?” Harry asked his girlfriend with fear in his eyes as he imagined the wrath of Molly Weasley.

“Harry, I can handle my parents. What is important is that we haven’t had a real long, proper snog in about a year, and that needs to be fixed.” Harry saw a door close, muttered “Muffliato” and the last thing he saw before he couldn’t remember anything was a red blur, and then a weight hitting him, blowing him back onto Ginny’s bed.


	3. Chapter 3

As he was making out with Ginny, Harry wasn’t thinking, until one single thought came into his mind.  _ “We forgot to do something.” _ His mind started racing. What could they have forgotten? He knew it couldn’t have been the silencing charm, because he had his wand beside the bed, not in his pocket. Suddenly, he remembered.  _ ”Of course,”  _ he thought.  _ “The door!”  _ Harry got up, and quickly closed the latch. 

“Sorry,” he told Ginny apolegetically as he came back to the bed. “I had forgot.” 

“No problem,” she told him, giving him a coquettish smile as she took off her shirt. “Let’s resume from right here.” Ginny instructed.

Harry wrapped his arms around her as he started leaving a trail of kisses down from the hollow of her neck just a bit below her ear to her chest. She moaned and writhed in pleasure, as Harry worked hard to give her pleasure, his hands exploring the creamy, freckled skin of her back with vigor, as he took one of her hardened nipples into his mouth, nipping it lightly causing Ginny to cry out in pleasure before sucking on and licking it. He kept up these motions for a while, before lifting his head, and leaving Ginny on the bed, lying down with her breasts facing him. 

“What are you doing?” Ginny asked him, panting, as he picked up his wand. 

“Getting things out of the way,” he replied, vanishing her pants. He pulled down her knickers to reveal her moist snatch, which he could hear calling to him. Harry buried his head in between her thighs, and started flicking his tongue across her clit slowly. Ginny made animalistic sounds, and kept moving under the influence of the intoxicating sensations she was experiencing. Harry moved his focus down to her wet opening, which he started eagerly eating out. Ginny felt pleasure course through her as she shuddered, realising that Harry was using Parseltongue to give her all the pleasure he could. She then pulled him off her, and had him stand in front of the bed. 

“Gin, what did I do?” Harry asked her nervously, thinking he had done something wrong. 

Ginny licked her lips, giving him a mischievous grin as she used her wand to get rid of all of his clothes. She got on her knees in front of him, and enveloped his manhood into her mouth. Harry moaned, and then Ginny flicked her brown eyes up to look at him with as innocent a look as she could manage. That did him in, the look in her eyes. She felt his cock throb in her mouth, and took it as deep as she could as he came in her throat. She took his dick out of her mouth and pumped the rest of his seed onto her face, covering it in thick ropes of cum. 

_ “Godric, she looks beautiful.” _ Harry thought, seeing her virgin flower covered in her juices and her face in his semen. 

Ginny wiped the cum of her face with her finger, and then stuck it in her vagina, as she laid back down on the bed, beckoning Harry to come to her. She was lying there, spread eagle, and Harry knew what she was asking him to do. 

“Are you sure?” he asked tentativly. 

“Yes, now fuck me!” she ordered impatiently. 

Harry positioned himself over her opening, and with a deep breath, thrust in. Ginny squeezed her eyes shut, as it hurt at first, but the pain was quickly replaced by pleasure. Harry continued pistoning in and out of her, as she attempted to match his movements with her own hips. There were frequent cries and moans as the young couple made love, each one trying to provide pleasure to the other. Finally, Ginny cried out louder than ever before as she came, and her taut muscles milked Harry, forcing him to cum inside of her soon after. 

“Well, that was something!” Ginny exclaimed, worn out and with a dazed look on her face. 

“Thank you.” Harry responded with, being the gentleman he always was. He got up, going to his pack.

“What are you doing?” Ginny asked him, sitting up. 

“We never unpacked.” Harry replied, pushing her back onto the bed. “You go and sleep, this is my stuff, so I’ll unpack it.”


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning, Harry woke up in the same bed as Ginny. As he looked at his precious little red-head, he smiled. He stroked her fiery, soft, silky mane as he listened to her soft snores, lilting beautiful Celtic airs to his ears. As made to get up, he heard something. 

“Stay.” his lover mumbled into her pillow, wrapping her arms around him as tightly as she could in her half-asleep state. Harry smiled at how insistent she was, and sat back down, slowly shifting her so she was lying across his lap. As he got more awake, she only seemed to fall into an even deeper sleep, which was slightly annoying to Harry, as he had planned to go on a run, then do some exercises he had picked while on the run from watching a few football teams practice. However, he also found it flattering that she was comfortable and wanting to fall asleep in his arms. Harry knew that he had to leave, so he picked his paramour up bridal style and started carrying her downstairs.

“Harryyy!” she complained in a soft voice. “Let me go back to sleep!” 

“Believe me, Gin, there are many reasons I have to put you back in that bed.” Harry started, a devilish grin growing on his face. “However, none of them involve either one of us sleeping.” He raised an eyebrow teasingly and winked at her. 

“Prat!” she scolded, attempting to scowl at him but unable to, having enjoyed sharing a bed with Harry herself. 

“If I recall, you weren’t calling me a prat last night.” Harry retorted. The pair broke out into uncontrollable laughter, partially because they both found the joke very funny, and in part also due to the fact they were still drunk of the ecstasy and pleasure from last night. Harry started preparing breakfast as George walked down the stairs, yawning, in a nightshirt with a red ‘W’ outlined in gold on it, against a backdrop of thin blue stripes.

“What’s so funny?” George asked, always wanting to hear a good joke. Harry and Ginny both looked at each other and blushed, making it obvious to George what they had done the night before, although he couldn’t believe it.

“No! You didn’t?” George inquired. 

“Don’t tell anyone!” Ginny rushed out, making George laugh loudly. He saw the confused looks on both of their faces, and answered their unspoken question. 

“Little Gin-Gin, Mum may have disapproved of you doing something with Dean, but if she would love it if you and Harry were getting up to stuff. Do you know how long she’s itched to be able to legally call Harry her son? Believe me,-”

“We don’t.” the pair said simultaneously.

“-you have nothing to worry about at all from Mum.” George finished, with a grin on his face. “From Ron, however, or say, Bill and Charlie, you may want to keep this a secret if Harry wishes to retain his bits.”

Harry looked mortified to hear this, and Ginny did seem to fear for her lover’s nether region a good deal as well. 

“Y-y-you won’t tell them, right?” Harry asked in a tentative voice. George realised he had never seen Harry this scared. It was odd, really, to see the guy who vanquished Voldemort while showing little fear on his face seemed to be close to tears. He realised that Harry saw this as him and Ginny being taken away from each other if some of the Weasley Clan found out. 

“No, of course not!” he hastened to reassure the couple. They both let out breaths, and Harry went back to his cooking. As much as George hated to admit it, his cooking smelled better than his mother’s. As Harry finished and started serving them, he started wondering where Harry had learned to cook so well, and to serve food with such perfection in etiquette as well. George was mulling over whether or not to ask Harry where he developed his skills when Ginny did it for him.

“Harry, when did you learn to cook this well?” she asked with caution sounding in her hesitant voice. He sat down next to her, pulling her into his lap, and murmured a mumble into her ear, stroking her hair gently with reverence to calm himself. 

“Harry, honey, you don’t have to tell me anything if you don’t want to, but I just want you to know you can tell me anything, alright?” she asked him, while holding him and rubbing his back to comfort him. He looked up at her and buried his head in her wondrous hair again, this time saying his words clearly. 

“I had to at my aunt and uncle’s once I started walking.” he said, afraid to move his head. Ginny started whispering soothing words to him, as muffled sobs could be heard. Alarmingly to George, the rest of the Weasleys walked downstairs to see this picture. 

“Hey, mate, you alright?” Ron asked. Harry looked up and saw all the faces staring at him. He quickly put Ginny down and got up, making for the door as Ginny put her head in her hands. 

“What was that all about?” Hermione asked.

“Harry can tell you later. Right now, I need to go and calm him.” Ginny said, getting up to go after him. She had a strong suspicion where he would be, and quickly saw that she was right, as she found his figure under a tree they had both been at many times after they broke up to talk, or if she could seduce him enough, get a good snog on. He sprung up when he saw Ginny, fear in his eyes. 

“Sweetie, we need to talk.” she said in a loving tone. She was surprised when Harry’s already distressed expression became practically suicidal.

“What? Are you breaking up with me? Please, Gin, I’ll do anything, just give me a second chance!” he pleaded, his knees buckling. Ginny was shocked. She knelt beside him and put her arms around him.

“No, Harry, I’m not, I would never, I love you.” she assured him, running her fingers through his curly black hair. 

“You’re sure you aren’t?” he asked, pain and hope in his eyes. 

“Of course I am, Harry.” she told him. His eyes seemed to become lifeless, as he curled into a feotal position. Ginny realised her words, and started hugging Harry. 

“Harry, I meant I was sure I wasn’t!” she comforted him, which coaxed him to embrace her as well.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Recently, a couple of people have told me they're a little confused on how Harry acts in a lot of my fics, saying that he seems to be a good deal more emotional with Ginny. The reason I write it like that is that I believe that around Ginny, Harry would be a more open person, confiding a lot in her, and being unafraid to show that side he locks up with mental walls when he is with her.

Harry looked up at Ginny after a while, and mumbled something into her shoulder. 

“Harry, could you repeat that?” Ginny asked him soothingly. He nodded.

“Thanks for putting up with me.” Harry mumbled, burying his head back into her bosom, like a distressed child crying into their mother’s chest. Of course, Ginny didn’t mind this one bit, running her hands through his messy hair and continuing to whisper soothing words to the boy. After a while, he pulled his head back up and smiled, giving Ginny a light but emotion-filled kiss, then proceeding to hold her petite frame tightly to his chest, resting his chin on top of her head, taking in her flowery scent.

“Come on, let’s get going back inside.” Ginny told him, getting up and offering Harry her hand. He smiled, and took it. They both started walking and got back to the house. Harry stepped in cautiously, looking very embarrassed. Everyone, partly due to the look Ginny gave them saying “You be nice to him”, ignored this, and went on with their business. As everyone finished their breakfast, the Weasleys each started to retreat to their rooms, leaving just Hermione and Harry behind. It was clear to the both of them that the family was still mourning the loss of Fred, and the pair quickly decided to visit their own partners. Harry opened the door to Ginny’s room, expecting to see her moping around. He was surprised to see her crying into her hands, and closed her door before putting an arm around her. She relaxed into the mold of his body, reducing her crying to a silent stream of tears and the occasional sniffle.

“You know, you can cry if you want. I won’t judge you.” he comforted his crying paramour. She looked up at him with steel in her eyes.

“Yes, because you know what I want to do!” she snapped at him. “Why don’t you stop telling me what to do and just leave!” she spat at him. He turned to go, making sure to do it slowly, and he heard her voice again. “Harry, please come back!” He turned around, keeping the grin of having known what she would do off his face as he sat back down next to her, and she started to cry audibly again. She looked at him again with emotion in her eyes, and rushed out an apology. “I’m sorry, Harry, I just snapped, it’s just-”.

“Shh, Gin, I understand, it’s okay.” he comforted her. 

“No, you don’t!” she went at him again. “You have no idea what it’s like-”. This time Harry couldn’t hold in his annoyance at her being like this with him.

“-to lose someone I love? Yeah, I know nothing about that, no one I love has ever died before, except for, wait a minute, fucking everybody but you, your family, and Hermione!” he yelled back at her. Her face went white with realisation. 

“I’m so sorry, Harry, I didn’t-”

“-think, I know, I don’t blame you, again, I know how it is.” Harry put his arm around her again, rubbing her back as she got a hesitant look on her face. “What is it?”

“Does it ever go away?” Ginny asked him morosely. Harry knew exactly what she was talking about, and was silently happy that she was sad about something he knew how to deal with, rather than having a Cho-like situation where he had no idea what to do.

“It depends on how you deal with it.” Harry told her. “You can let most of the pain go with time, but some of it will always stay there.” 

“Thanks.” Ginny sniffled. She seemed to take hope in his words, snuggling into his side and taking comfort from his warm body being alongside her. Harry just stayed with her, stroking her hair, until Ron walked in. 

“What the bloody hell is going on?” Ron yelled at Harry, not seeming to even look to try and see what was going on. “Why are you in my sister’s room with the door closed?” As Ginny stood up to yell at him, Harry sat her back down. 

Speaking calmly, he started to try to make Ron see past his anti-Ginny’s boyfriend goggles. “I was comforting her, Ron. Nothing else.” 

“Yeah, well, why couldn’t you keep the door open then, huh?” he demanded. Ron smirked, and stormed out of the room, leaving Harry and Ginny perplexed, and the latter a little furious, at Ron’s odd behavior. Ginny’s healing moment ruined, she turned to Harry. 

“Want to go outside and play some Quidditch?” she asked him. Harry gave her a crooked grin, and nodded.

“Sure. Race you to the pitch?” he asked Ginny, knowing her competitive spirit. 

“You’re on!” she shouted, running quickly down the stairs. Harry waited a few seconds, then grabbed his firebolt and apparated to the pitch. He got there just in time to see Ginny triumphantly running towards the pitch, until she saw him and her smile became a pout. 

“No fair!” Ginny shouted, giving Harry a light shove, but Harry saw her grin come back onto her face.

“We didn’t set any rules!” Harry defended, putting his hands in the air next to him. Ginny smiled at him.

“Well, I think you need to punished.” she said suggestively, waggling her eyebrows. Harry dropped his broom and stepped forward.

“What did you have in mind?” he asked, as he looked down straight into her eyes.

“This.” she replied, and she pulled his head to hers and kissed the life out of him. As he stepped back, they both smiled at each other, and mounted their brooms. 

“First to 200?” Harry asked Ginny. She smiled wickedly at him.

“You’re on.” she replied, and she started out with the quaffle. Harry tried to use his seeker’s speed and superior broom to get in front of her whenever she tried to score, and it worked, putting him up to an early 70-30 lead. However, Ginny had some more tricks up her sleeve, and showed them to Harry. As they Ginny grabbed the quaffle succeeding a Harry score to make to 80-30, she made sure to fly with her backside facing Harry, and shifted quite a bit on the broom. It did the trick, and before he knew it, Harry was down 150-100. He quickly rebounded, making it 180-170 in Ginny’s favor, and a drop from Ginny sealed the game, ending the game 200-190, with Harry the victor. 


	6. Chapter 6

After winning the game, Harry flew right next to Ginny, giving her a cheeky grin as she scowled at him. As they landed, Harry pulled her into a kiss, then let her go. It put a confused look on her face as he started walking away, leaving her stood there for a moment. It wasn’t that it was an unusual kiss, no, it was a  **very** nice kiss, but Harry didn’t usually initiate anything, and it was rat an odd time as well, just as she was getting off his broom and he had barely touched the ground. She called after him as she ran up to the shed. 

“What was that for?” Ginny shouted curiously. Harry just turned his head back, and gave her a lopsided, goofy smile that reached up to one eye, but not the other, and made her legs feel like cylinders filled with water. 

“To the victor go the spoils!” he yelled back to her. She caught up to him, and mock-glared at him.    
  


“Oh, so I’m just the spoils of our Quidditch match?” she asked accusedly, but in a light-hearted manner with playfulness evident. 

Harry smiled. 

“Yes, you are, and these particular spoils are very, extremely, absolutely breath-taking.” he told her cheekily. She quickly flushed, before hitting him on the arm as they started to walk to a tree with plentiful amounts of shade. Harry sat down, patting the ground next to him, which Ginny reject in favor of draping herself across Harry, earning a slight chuckle from her boyfriend. 

“So, Harry, what is the problem?” she asked, catching him off guard. He sputtered like the engine of an old car. 

“There’s no problem.” he said firmly, only to have Ginny raise an eyebrow at him. 

“Wrong answer. What is the problem?” Ginny asked him sweetly. Harry sighed.

“I don’t want to be an auror anymore.” he told Ginny, who snuggled even further into his body. 

“And why is that bad?” she asked him. He looked at her with a confused look, although it was on the back of her head so she was unable to see it.

“Because it is. I’m supposed to know what I want to do, and I don’t. Ron does, Hermione does, even Neville does, and I only have one idea of something I want to do.” Ginny laughed and looked at him. 

“Harry, you aren’t supposed to know your life path, especially not you, considering what you thought life would be like for you.” They both silenced, knowing she meant how he had been doomed. “Besides, you said you have one idea. Let me hear it.” she said calmly and enthusiastically. Harry blushed. Ginny giggled. “Come on, Harry, it can’t be that bad.” 

“I have two. One for a job, and one other.” he replied. Ginny kept giving him a look that prompted him to spill. “Quidditch could be fun to play professionally.” She gave him a hard glare. 

“Harry James Potter, if you don’t tell me your other idea or your reason for keeping it secret, you will see a Bat-Bo-”

“Alright, alright! My other idea is tomaryoonavekiswithoo.” he rushed out. Ginny kept her glare up. 

“Say it so I can hear you.” she said. He gulped.

“To marry you and have kids with you.” Harry told her, looking away. Ginny pulled his head down and gave him an emotion filled kiss. When she broke away, she looked up at him smiling, with tears in her eyes. 

“You’d also like that?” Harry asked hopefully, attempting to tread carefully in this potentially landmine full conversation. Ginny’s smile got wider. 

“Yes, Harry, I would love that.” Harry relaxed, happily. 

“I was worried you’d freak out.” the raven-haired young man admitted. Ginny gave him a kiss.

“Well, I didn’t. By the way,” she added, “Don’t think this gets you off the hook when it comes to proposing to me!” Harry chuckled and pulled her head back to his chest, stroking her silky, vibrant red hair.

“Don’t worry, Gin, I don’t. You’ll get a real proposal.” The girl in his arms purred contentedly, and then yawned. Harry laughed. “Is someone sleepy?” he teased as she went limper and limper in his arms, succumbing to sleep’s temptations. 

“‘Eah, git.” she sleepily mumbled. Harry smiled as she fell asleep, and quickly gave in himself as well. However, the second he fell asleep, he was woken up. 

“Oi, mate, what are you doing with my sister that’s got you so tired?” Ron asked, standing right in front of him. Harry was puzzled. 

“What do you mean? I just fell asleep a second ago, you must have seen me fall asleep.” Ron gave him a look akin to the one one would have if hit over the head with a sack of bricks. 

“Mate, you must’ve fallen asleep a while ago. We’ve been looking for you since after lunch!” Harry laughed. 

“Ron, it’s ten in the morning at most.” he explained. Ron’s expression changed to that of a schoolteacher explaining an easy concept to a young child. 

“Harry, look at the sky.” Harry looked, and was astounded to see that it was darkening quickly. “It’s eight at night. You and Ginny better get coming inside, I’ll tell them I’ve found you. Mum was really worried, you know.” he said as he sent up a red flare with his wand, after which several green flares went up from all around the burrow, making Harry feel quite guilty. He quickly shook Ginny awake. 

“Uhmehtleeeep.” she mumbled incoherently. He shook her again. Again, she just mumbled. As Ron was about to yell, Harry got a mischievous smile, and kissed Ginny hard and passioniately. Her eyes opened wide, and she quickly returned the kiss, and added more passion, and more passion, and-

“Can you guys do that somewhere else?” Ron yelled. Reluctantly, the pair broke apart, and they all started walking back towards the house. As they got nearer, they saw something approaching them quickly, and then both realised it was Molly Weasley as she ran forth and hugged them, and then hit both of them on the back of their heads. 


	7. Chapter 7

“Where were you, we were all so worried about you two?” the Weasley matriarch began in a frenzied voice. It was clear the days of death eater attacks were fresh in her mind.

“Sorry mum, we were talking against the tree over there and we fell asleep.” Ginny said in a very innocent and little girl-like voice. Mrs. Weasley immediately softened upon hearing her baby speak. Harry almost laughed at how easily Ginny pulled of that act. As everyone filed into the house, Harry put his hand on Ginny’s shoulder and leaned close.

“You know,” Harry started with a grin, “That innocent act doesn’t fool me or your brothers one bit.” Ginny smiled at him.

“But my brothers don’t matter, and I have you in my clutches already.” she told him, pinching his behind and giving him a coquettish smile. Harry followed her and the rest of the Weasleys, plus Hermione, inside. As soon as dinner had been finished, the entire house save Harry and Hermione seemed to go into complete mourning, all trudging up to their rooms with the weight of their brother’s death still on them. Harry waited what he thought was an appropriate amount of time and followed the path GInny had taken. He knocked gently on the door.

“Harry, is that you?” Ginny asked in a normal-sounding voice, but Harry could pick up the hint of sadness that told him she was simply trying to mask the despair. He entered, and as in the morning, put his arms around her as she sobbed. While holding her, he remembered their earlier talk. He was going to marry this girl, no question, if she would have him. As he sat and thought about the future and smiled, Ginny sighed, and Harry’s smile grew wider as she burrowed her head under his chin and against his chest, her red hair like a blanket. 

The next few weeks all seemed to be the same, just the Weasleys, Harry, and Hermione staying at the burrow. The sadness over George’s death seemed to have lessened somewhat, and the papers were starting to focus on the new political system and the elections to happen. The Wizengamot had been reformed majorly, with all of the seats priorly kept by pureblood houses removed. This had the effect of making it so that now, it looked like mainly muggle-borns were going to take positions in the 20 elections, as they were the only ones who had experienced election campaigns before. Eventually, it also became time for Harry and Ron to decide what they wanted to do, and the girls were getting ready to return to school. Ron was set on being an auror, but Harry still didn’t know what he wanted to do, play Quidditch or be an auror. He had gotten an offer from the Kenmare Kestrels to try out, as Ireland had not been taken by Voldemort and therefore their teams had been doing some scouting work.

“Harry, which shirt do you think looks better on me, this one-” Ginny held up a green harpies jersey, “or this one?” she finished, holding up a brilliantly yellow t-shirt, as she had Harry help her pack for what he deemed to be the hundredth time, even though she had two weeks before Hogwarts. He grinned and replied cheekily.

“To be honest, Gin, they both look better to me on your floor, and the green matches your carpet nicely.” As Ginny’s face grew red, Harry added one last bit. “Although it’s not the only thing the the carpet matches.” Ginny was a tomato at this point, but a tomato with a mean bat-bogey hex, so Harry went to quickly diffuse the scenario, and gave her a kiss.

“Harry!” she moaned annoyedily. “I need to pack!” Harry guffawed, earning a mean glare.

“Gin, you leave in two weeks, and we have much better things to do than pack.” he told her amusedly, earning him a chaste kiss. 

“Yes,” Ginny began, wrapping her arms around Harry’s neck. “Like, for example, what are you going to do while I’m gone?” Harry gave her a kidding chuckle.

“Oh, I don’t know, wallow in depression without your presence?” Harry joked, although they both knew that would be part true.

Ginny frowned, and gave Harry a look. “Really, Harry, you should think about something. I can’t have you getting soft on me while I’m gone.” Harry sighed. 

“Okay, Gin, I’ll make a decision before you leave for Hogwarts, alright?” Ginny nodded, and sat down with him on her bed.

“I’m going to hold you to that promise, Harry.” she told him, leaning into his side. They both sat there for a while, just enjoying time with each other. The days continued, until there were three left until Ginny and Hermione had to leave. The four teens were all just enjoying time with each other in the family room.

“So, Harry, have you decided what you want to do yet?” Hermione asked, turning all attention of those not already focused on Harry onto him from his friends. Harry ran a hand through his hair. 

“Yeah,” he told them. “I think I want to be an auror.” Ron grinned and moved over to clap him on the back, and Hermione smiled at him in a congratulatory way. Ginny gave him a short, but full throttle kiss, that made him wish for a second he could make big decisions every day. 

“Why did you decide on that?” Hermione pressed on, making Harry squirm a little in his chair. As he got a semi-panicked look, Ginny used her face to tell Hermione off, and Hermione pretended to immediately be interested, and, to be fair, probably was, in what they would be studying at the auror academy. As Ginny went up to bed, and Harry followed her in to talk a little, as Hermione and Ron were, well, occupied, Ginny made Harry freeze.

“So, why did you decide on that, if you’re willing to say?” she asked Harry, unfreezing him with the added-on finish. Those five words comforted him more than he felt Ginny would ever know. He opened his mouth to tell her, but a yawn came out instead. Ginny giggled softly.

“We can just talk tomorrow, sleepyhead.” she told him, giving a long kiss before they both stalked off to bed.


	8. Chapter 8

Waking up, Harry went downstairs for breakfast. As he stepped down the stairs, he saw Ginny sitting at the table, head resting in her arms, showing clearly that she would have preferred not to wake at this time. At the last stair creaking, she looked up and smiled as much as he thought she would. 

“What are you doing up this early?” Harry asked her, as the dim sunlight light her up from behind. Lifting her eyelids, she groaned.

“Thought I would get up early so we had more time together,” Ginny managed to mumble out, before letting her head crash back down into her arms. Harry thought of laughing, but for fear of being hexed just smiled to himself instead. 

“You want me to make you some tea?” Harry inquisitioned, in response receiving a slight nod and an unintelligible murmur. As he began to make a kettle, Harry felt a warm mass slump against his back. Checking to make sure it was Ginny, he turned around and encircled her in his arms, rewarded with feeling her snuggle further into his body. Sadly for Ginny, and much to Harry’s amusement, almost exactly at that moment the kettle began to whine, forcing her to walk back to the table. As they drank their tea, slowly Ginny perked up, until the caffeine had lifted her to near-fully awake status. Soon after, Harry used his skills from Privet Drive to make breakfast, and a procession of Weasleys made their way down the stairs smelling food. After Harry finished his breakfast, the pair snuck away to Ginny’s room unnoticed.

“So, what should we do?” Harry asked Ginny, sitting down on her bed. Thinking for a second, Ginny replied.

“Let’s talk today, we have tomorrow to partake in other activities,” she declared, lying down next to him and emphasizing the “other”. Harry moved so her head was in his lap, and began to move his fingers through her hair, just relishing the feel. Ginny also smiled, rather liking the affectionate touches of this sort Harry gave her in private, although she would never let her brothers learn that. 

“What do you want to talk about?” Harry asked, not having much in mind. 

“Your job decision. You seemed so split on what to do just a couple days ago. What decided it for you?” Seeing Harry tense up and hesitate, Ginny nuzzled further into him, hoping to set off trusting instincts. It did.

“I just feel like if I was doing something else, I’d always blame myself whenever some pureblood maniac did something like what happened at the World Cup four years back. I wouldn’t be able to handle the guilt at choosing to play Quidditch rather than be an Auror, even if I shouldn’t feel guilty,” Harry admitted, giving Ginny access to his deepest thoughts. Pondering this, Ginny nodded.

“I understand,” she told him, shifting up so she was sitting rather than lying on his lap. His eyebrows shot up in surprise. 

“You do? Quidditch-loving, future star, soon to be second-best player of all time Ginny Weasley.” She gave him a look.

“Just because I would never feel like that doesn’t mean I don’t know how anyone could.” she explained, before frowning. “And hey, what are you playing at? Second-best?” she questioned, before seeing a spark of mischief alight in Harry’s eyes, that she very much suspected came straight from his father, although she would never know. 

“I am sorry, Ms. Weasley, but I am the best player in the world. My condolences on missing out on the title,” he declared playfully, as Ginny lightly hit him on the arm, the both of them laughing. 

“Harry James Potter, you selfish braggart!” Ginny admonished him, getting an even wider grin than before to appear on his face. 

“What can I say, it’s your bad influence,” he teased, and Ginny gasped, playing along.

“Are you calling your sweet, innocent-”

“Well that certainly isn’t tru-”

“Amazing, wonderful, beautiful girlfriend a selfish braggart?” she asked, feigning shock. Harry responded in the same manner.

“Yes, that’s exactly what I’m doing,” he pretended, while Ginny pouted. 

“Git.” she said, turning her back on him by twisting on his lap. 

“Love you too,” he told her, as he turned her back around to give her a kiss. 

“So, what will you do while I’m gone?” Ginny asked teasingly. “Wallow in self-pity at your lack of a social life, get drunk, and become even better acquainted with your hand?” Ginny giggled at the scandalous look on Harry’s face, and soon he joined in. 

“No,” he commented. “I’ll probably just go back to the good old days, when it was Ron, Hermione, and me. Of course,” Harry added on, “training to become an Auror is supposed to be extremely strenuous and difficult, so that should occupy a lot of my time.” Ginny frowned at this, knowing of Harry’s tendencies to overwork himself, and worried they would cause not only for him to be happy, but also for them to see each other over winter or spring break. Harry, catching the look on her face, amended his statements. “Don’t worry, I’ll make time for myself and us. However, what will you do at Hogwarts without your boyfriend?” Ginny thought for a second. 

“Well, much like yourself, Quidditch will take up a lot of my time, so there’s that.” she mentioned. “However, I’ve still got some friends left from last year, and Hermione will still be there, so there’s that.” Harry nodded. 

“Who isn’t going to be there this year, other than, well, you know,” he asked, trailing off at the end, knowing both of them would rather not think about that.

“I don’t know if many muggle-borns are coming back.” she admitted. “No one who wasn’t in the DA and was muggle-born had much contact with our world as far as I know. And I don’t think that Dean or Seamus are going to repeat their last year either.” Harry smiled a little at this last sentence, and Ginny glared at him. 

“You have no reason to not want Dean at school!” she exclaimed, angry. Harry laughed, grinning.

“Let’s call it preventative measures,” he told her, before their talking session ended as Harry used his mouth for another purpose, and Ginny’s anger was soon forgotten. 


End file.
